


【胜出】狩猎游戏

by SHPTY



Category: Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia, 僕のヒーローアカデミア, 我的英雄学院
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 22:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20163964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHPTY/pseuds/SHPTY
Summary: 一场不太温柔的性事• PWP• 年操 咔和久都是成年职英 久因为中了个性年龄变小• 含少量dirty talk





	【胜出】狩猎游戏

心脏跳得好快。

是因为紧张吗，还是在期待？

绿谷出久双手抱膝坐在浴缸里，试图将自己缩成小小一团，只给爆豪胜己留下一个单薄的背影，借此逃避对方灼热视线里毫不掩饰的欲望。

他们在浴室做过很多次。同居三年的时光让绿谷的身体彻底被爆豪打上印记。狭小的环境、湿热的空气和暧昧的水声会令他比平时更加渴望恋人的抚摸，有时甚至会热情地迎合对方，那双漂亮的绿色眼睛因为猛烈的撞击而失去焦距，彻底被情欲笼罩。

总之，不应该是像现在这样。

二十四岁的超高人气职英爆心地丝毫没有注意到他的异常，专心蹲在置物架前挑选沐浴露。他只穿着黑色紧身背心和内裤，裸露出的肌肉线条流畅优美，蕴含着惊人的力量。

媒体在评价他时总喜欢用一些带有贬义色彩的词语，这种亦正亦邪的狂放感觉也正是爆心地的魅力所在。但此刻他呈现出一种公众从未见过的居家状态，就变回只属于绿谷出久一个人的“小胜”。

绿谷偷偷回头看他，他总是忍不住用目光去捕捉爆豪，小的时候是这样，和对方朝夕相处这么久也还是没变。好像不管什么时候，爆豪胜己都散发出不可一世的耀眼光芒，让他憧憬向往并追随至今。

微微失神的瞬间，爆豪起身向他走过来，童年时的身影和现实重合在一起。唯独埋在眼底的感情几经变化，终于变成了今天的这份爱意。

两人视线短暂接触，绿谷觉得自己像是被某种野兽盯上了，心里猛地一颤。

“在偷看啊，废久。”

爆豪大剌剌地迈进浴缸，在绿谷身后坐下，任凭衣物被水打湿后贴在身上。他伸直双腿，将绿谷整个圈在怀里。

这在平时是绝对不可能做到的。绿谷虽然不是肌肉型英雄，身材却也相当匀称。尤其值得一提的是他比升入雄英时长高了不少，与爆豪之间的体型差也逐渐减小，很难像个孩子一样缩在爆豪怀里。

但他现在和孩子也没太大区别。

该怎么解释呢，正处在飞速上升期的英雄人偶，变回了自己国中时的样子。

他的身高和体型都急剧缩水，手臂还没来得及锻炼出肌肉，也没有受伤时留下的可怖疤痕。那张被无数女性粉丝称赞看起来很温柔的脸，现在用可爱来形容也不为过，略带婴儿肥的脸颊上撒着几点雀斑，绿色眼睛像是阳光下的澄澈河流。

“这是什么废物姿势，老子愿意亲自给你洗澡，你不是应该心怀感激地跪在浴缸里把身体献上来吗。” 

爆豪轻而易举地将他的手臂从膝盖上扯开，并且顺势涂上了沐浴露，滑腻的液体让绿谷控制不住地打了个哆嗦。因为个性的原因，爆豪的体温比普通人要高上不少，那双手在皮肤上游走时带着几乎要将绿谷灼烧殆尽的热度，在他身体里点燃了一小团一小团的火焰。

太糟糕了，十二岁的绿谷出久还未经情事，敏感得要命。哪怕只是被涂抹沐浴液这种程度的身体接触，都能轻而易举地挑起少年人的情欲。

而且他只要一想到自己可能要顶着这张稚气的脸同恋人欢好，就觉得快要被羞耻淹没，恨不得能把头埋进水里。

“一直在发抖啊，难不成你害怕我吗，废久。”

爆豪的下巴虚搭在绿谷肩上，说话时微微侧过脸，是个耳鬓厮磨的姿势。他呼出的气流和热度都扑在绿谷的脖颈上，让绿谷不自在地往他怀里缩了缩。

爆豪饶有兴味地盯着看了几秒，像是很满意绿谷的反应，落下了一连串的轻吻做奖励，勾得绿谷情不自禁仰头，像雌性动物那样暴露出自己的脆弱部位以示臣服。

爆豪胜己如他所愿，用犬齿和舌头在他的脖子上留下大片紫红色印记，疼痛和湿热的触感交替编织成一张情欲的网，铺天盖地，渗透进身体的每个角落。

绿谷发出难耐的呻吟声，身体里流动的欲望无处宣泄，只好微微扭动着，用臀肉隔着内裤在爆豪的阴茎上不得章法地乱蹭，那双漂亮的眼睛像是起了雾，生理泪水从中悄然滑落。他嫣红的唇半张着，舌尖极具暗示意味地舔过，是在求欢。

他不知道自己现在看起来究竟多么淫乱，明明是再稚嫩不过的少年面庞，却表现得如妓子一般。这种既纯真又艳丽的矛盾感觉让人想要弄脏他，给他疼痛，让他哭着求饶。

爆豪的阴茎勃起了，又硬又涨地卡在绿谷的臀缝里，让怀里的人出发一声满足的叹息。天知道他用了多大的毅力去忍耐，光是看着十二岁废久的那张脸，他就硬得快要炸开了。

但他只是含住绿谷耳垂上的软肉反复舔舐，发出让人面红耳赤的声响，直到感觉绿谷的呻吟已经带上哭腔，才大发慈悲地用舌头模仿做爱时的抽插频率，把他的耳朵操得湿软不堪。

或许曾经有那么一个瞬间，他后悔过为什么没在国中时就把绿谷操成自己的东西。而现在终于有了机会，他决定要尽情享受。

就像一场狩猎游戏。

那只沾满沐浴露的手沿锁骨缓慢向下滑动，绿谷的乳尖未经任何抚摸就已经充血挺立。稀薄的泡沫什么都遮不住，反而把那抹红衬托得格外淫靡，像是等人采摘的禁果。

绿谷忍着羞耻挺起胸将乳尖送到爆豪手里，乞求恋人的抚摸。但他注定是要失望了，爆豪视若无睹地移开了手，动作不带任何情色意味，如同正专心给孩子洗澡的正直家长。

耳朵还在被肆意玩弄，身体却得不到任何抚慰，绿谷觉得自己在天堂和地狱之间反复徘徊，泪水不受控制地涌出来。他快要被折磨疯了，却又无处可逃，爆豪胜己的手臂和胸膛是世界上最坚硬的牢笼。

就在爆豪试图将手伸进他紧紧闭拢的双腿来清洗隐私部位的时候，可怜的猎物挣扎着做出了反抗，他用力拍开爆豪的手，以此表达被戏耍的愤怒。

“你在别扭什么啊，废久，只是洗个澡而已，谁让我是你的临时监护人，不得不履行职责。而且落到这种地步，” 爆豪满不在乎地缩回了手，眼睛红得像是要滴出血来，他凑到绿谷耳边压低了声音道，“不都是你的错吗。”

虽然知道他是在偷换概念，绿谷却无力反驳，因为确实是他的失误造成了现在的局面。

爆心地傍晚的时候接到任务，敌人是某个恶名在外的黑社会集团。

整个战斗过程轻松得不值一提，唯独快要结束时出了点小插曲。其中一个光头男人突然冲向围观人群，发动个性将路人变成小孩子，并作为人质威胁英雄，但也很快就被解决了。

令人头痛的是，这个被变成小孩子的无辜路人，正是回家路上看到恋人在战斗就忍不住边旁观边做笔记的英雄人偶。

虽然是在以路人身份埋头写字时被偷袭的，但如此大意的失误也很有可能对人偶的声誉造成负面影响，爆心地表情暴躁得像是要直接轰掉光头半边身子。

他仅仅只是威胁性地抬起手臂，光头就被吓破了胆子，战战兢兢地交代，他的个性是把人变成幼儿形态。中了个性的人会在六个小时之内重新成长到真实年龄，成长速度随着年龄增长而加快，可能从三岁到十三岁要五个小时，而从十三岁到二十三岁只要一个小时。

因为绿谷现在处于完全无法自理的状态，引子又不在身边，只能勉强委托爆豪做临时监护人，反正以人偶的强大个性，应该不会被爆心地折腾坏……吧？

于是爆豪度过了人生中相当艰难的几个小时，提前体会到了做父亲的种种不易。但在绿谷恢复到七八岁左右的时候，他已经从中找到了乐趣，彻底沉浸在扮演父亲角色的状态中，对于用各种方式折腾小绿谷表现出了极大的热情。

其中就包括睡前给“生活自理能力很差”的小绿谷洗澡。

绿谷自以为读懂了他说这句话时眼神和表情里的暗示，对于这场略带禁忌意味的情事既紧张又期待，哪料爆豪竟然真的就他洗澡。

“唔！”

绿谷尚在纠结谁的过错更大一点，毫无防备之间，双腿被猛地拉开，一直没能得到抒解的阴茎被爆豪握在手里，娇嫩的器官被那双大手上的薄茧刺激得微微跳动。

“想要的话，就自己说出来。”

陷阱已经铺好，只等猎物自己跳进来。

“想要，想要小胜……”

猎物坠入了没有尽头的欲望深渊，心甘情愿地沉沦。

爆豪终于不再吝啬给予他快感，那只握住阴茎的手来回撸动。他对绿谷的身体太过了解，知道怎样才能让他露出半是痛苦半是愉悦的表情，手上的动作略微变化，绿谷就不由自主拖长了尾音，身体软得像是快要融化。

“这么敏感，你国中的时候该不会已经自己做过很多次吧。平时校服扣子总是扣到最后一颗，其实是为了掩盖淫荡的身体吗，害怕只是被别人看着，就控制不住想要被进入。”

“我真该早一点操你，在放学后的教室里，或者干脆就在你家里，你妈妈会听到的吧，那不如就让他看看，看她乖巧懂事的儿子被男人压在身下时是什么表情。”

他手上还沾着沐浴乳泡沫，起到了一点微弱的润滑效果，粗俗的话语胜过最好的催情剂，绿谷好像真的回到了十二岁充满蝉鸣的夏天，被爆豪摁在卧室的床上用力进出，还要时刻提防被引子发现，快感和羞耻的双重刺激之下，竟然立刻就射在了爆豪手里。

“那么接下来，就到我了。” 爆豪随手将浊液抹在绿谷的小腹上，嘴角挑起一个危险的弧度。

绿谷正处在不应期，大脑一片混沌，根本没有意识到这句话所预示的即将来临的风暴，就被爆豪握住腰转过来，摆成了跨坐在他腿上的姿势。

“等……”

剩下的音节淹没在交叠的唇齿之间，脆弱的口腔黏膜被反复舔弄，两条软舌相互追逐交缠，发出连绵的水声，来不及咽下的唾液沿着嘴角滑落。爆豪胜己简直是要借亲吻将他的灵魂吸吮出来，然后吞吃下肚。

太甜了，绿谷的舌头牙齿嘴唇好像天生就是甜的，让人想起夏日祭里的苹果糖，这份超出味觉承受范围的甜味激起了爆豪的施虐欲，他将绿谷的唇叼在齿间来回厮磨，留下深浅不一的咬痕。

那不明显的痛感让绿谷格外兴奋，他和爆豪的性爱中最不缺乏的就是疼痛，身体早就食髓知味，刚刚射过精的阴茎又颤巍巍地翘起，夹在两人身体中间，在爆豪的腹肌上蹭动。

爆豪想像平时那样给他扩张，但是太紧了，食指还未完全进入已经动弹不得。又湿又热的软肉夹着他，还在因为紧张不停收缩。爆豪胜己觉得自己硬得快要承受不住，恨不得现在就不顾一切地捅进去，尽管让绿谷出久去哭去痛去求饶。

但他最终还是压抑着冲动，拍拍绿谷的臀肉示意他抬高屁股，又伸手去摸之前随便扔在地上的沐浴乳，狠狠挤了一大坨在绿谷背上。透明液体沿着脊椎流入臀缝，把那里搞得黏腻不堪。

爆豪在穴口反复揉按，将沐浴乳打出泡沫，他实在没什么耐心，确认绿谷不会受伤之后，便直接插入了三根手指。

肉穴被强行劈开的滋味实在不好受，绿谷为了让自己尽量放松，主动把唇贴在爆豪唇上索吻。他总也学不会换气，大脑因为缺氧有些昏昏沉沉，一只手痴迷地在爆豪胸肌上来回抚摸，另一只握住自己已经淌出清液的阴茎胡乱动作。身体里的手指擦过某个地方，强烈的快感像电流一样划过，他发出舒服的呻吟声，传达已经可以被侵犯的信号。

爆豪扯掉内裤，阴茎又热又硬地顶在穴口。

“我要进去了。”

他盯着绿谷湿漉漉的眼睛，一字一顿，像是在昭示主权。

肉刃直接撞到了最深处，绿谷出久发出一声短促的尖叫，又被爆豪胜己狂乱的冲撞顶得支离破碎。太大了，怎么会这么大，简直就像是凶器一样，他试图挣扎，但是腰却被狠狠握住，被迫迎合那几乎要将自己穿透的撞击。

他声音发颤，眼里的泪光将坠未坠，觉得自己快要溺死在这如潮的快感里。

那个狰狞的器官每次插入的时候，都会把小腹撑的微微鼓起，让他清楚意识到自己十几岁的身体里是成年人粗壮的阴茎，提醒他不要忘记自己是以什么样子在承欢。

爆豪胜己隔着十年的光阴操他，肉刃几乎每次都彻底抽出再连根没入。他好像也变回了当年的自己，几乎控制不住欲望，被绿谷夹得浑身血脉喷张，恨不得能死在这个人的身上。这种失控的感觉陌生而强烈，逼得他发了狠，在死之前无论如何也要将废久插坏。

绿谷的身体悄悄变化着，好像长高了一点，骨架上覆盖了一层恰到好处的肌肉，眉眼间的青涩也开始退去。

他快要长到十五岁了。

爆豪的注意力全都集中在他右臂逐渐出现的伤疤上，那些狰狞丑陋的痕迹将他眼睛割得生疼。他情不自禁俯身亲吻绿谷的手臂，舌尖勾勒着伤疤的形状，留下色情的水痕。刚长出的新肉格外敏感，绿谷仰头喘息着，因此错过了爆豪胜己眼里一闪而过的痛苦。

爆豪胜己人生中无力感的最大来源，就是这些伤疤。

他还记得雄英一年级的时候，废久第一次留下连治愈女郎都没办法除去的疤痕，可这个废物偏偏还一个劲笑着安慰别人。爆豪胜己看不下去，从七嘴八舌的人群中走开，在谁也看不到的走廊转角处，一拳打在墙上。他的手出了血，却丝毫也感受不到疼痛，满心满眼都只有废久的蠢笑和刺眼的伤疤。

哪怕两人确定情侣关系之后，绿谷身上的伤疤也还在逐渐增多，甚至一度面临手臂被废掉的危险。爆豪胜己只能眼睁睁地看着他承受这一切，谁也不能劝绿谷出久不做英雄，哪怕是像别乱来这样的话都说不出口。绿谷出久没有个性时就谁也劝不了，他从来都不是能够任凭自己躲在别人身后被保护的弱者，一路流着血流着泪到今天，没有别的路可走。

爆豪胜己想，如果他能更强大的话就好了。

那样说不定可以改变很多事情，比如欧鲁迈特或许不会这么早失去个性，比如废久手臂上或许可以少几道伤疤。

但爆豪胜己从来都不会任由自己沉浸在无法改变的遗憾里，仅仅是一瞬间，他就已经调整好情绪，变回了对一切都游刃有余的爆心地。

“你是被我操到十五岁了吗。”

绿谷出久猝不及防听到这句话，羞耻得脚趾蜷缩，脖颈划过一道弧线，尽数射在了爆豪的腹肌上。

爆豪胜己嗤笑一声，含住他尚不明显的喉结，狠狠咬了下去。绿谷不合时宜地回忆起他们之前一起接受采访，记者在形容爆豪胜己时用的最多的一个词就是“野性”。

太恰当了，绿谷模模糊糊地想，他像垂死的猎物一样被叼住脖子，疼痛和快感来得同样猛烈。

但他并不觉得害怕。

“对……对啊，完全被小胜操开了……”

绿谷不甚熟练地学着爆豪平时在床上说的话，自己反倒是先脸红了，还没想好该不该接着说下去，就被爆豪胜己压倒，变成了半倚在浴缸边缘的姿势。爆豪胜己双手握住他的脚踝，毫不怜惜地向两边拉开，搭在浴缸上。

这个姿势实在太过羞耻，最隐私的部位赤裸裸地暴露在视线和空气里，双腿分开的角度也相当考验身体的柔韧性。

但是爆豪胜己知道他承受得住，雄英一年级夜战之后，两人几乎是理所当然地成为了情侣，并且很快就发生了关系。绿谷出久的身体天生便能承受住他的一切，并且无师自通地学会了如何让自己更舒服，他知道他喜欢疼痛，只要是他给的，绿谷出久都喜欢。

爆豪双手托住他的臀肉，这个姿势让绿谷清楚看到自己是怎样被进入的，肉穴被操得烂熟，沐浴乳泡沫混合着肠液把穴口搞得一塌糊涂，阴茎每次抽出的时候都会带出一点艳红的穴肉，像是在热情挽留。

“好舒服，哈……慢一点，求、求你。”

太深了，绿谷手臂撑在浴缸边缘上，指尖因为用力而泛白，被顶得不停向上耸动。他已经快要不知道自己在说什么了，完全是凭借本能在迎合爆豪，浴缸里的水随着两人的动作泛起一圈一圈涟漪。

“还很精神嘛，废久，叫得这么大声是想让谁听到？我想想……是你们事务所的那个眼镜白痴吗，还是住在隔壁的门牙废物，或者说干脆所有人一起，这样才能满足你？”

“不要别人，要你……只要你。不管是三岁，还是十三岁，一直到现在……我想要的，就只……只有你。”

“轰——”的一声，爆豪胜己的脑海里像是炸开了烟花，那只原本跃跃欲试的野兽终于得到了安抚，餍足地眯起眼睛，决定再给自己乖顺的猎物一点奖励。

他将绿谷的右腿摁在小腹上，方便自己进出，旋即狂风暴雨般地抽插起来。绿谷颤抖着，身体泛起微醺的红，眼波里尽是欢愉。

快要到达顶点的时候，爆豪逼着绿谷在耳边一遍遍叫自己的名字，伴随那几个黏腻的音节，射在了他的深处。浊液被阴茎堵住，流不出来，在身体里越积越多，绿谷的小腹鼓起一个轻微的弧度，被爆豪随手摁了几下。

“废久的肚子鼓得像是怀了孩子一样啊，比起职业英雄，你果然还是更适合被锁在床上，被老子操到怀孕为止。”

绿谷刚想反驳说自己不会怀孕，话还没来得及出口，就又被握着腰摆成了后入的姿势，身体里的肉刃不知什么时候再次硬了起来。

小胜的精力也太可怕了吧……

但他很快就连感叹的力气都没有了，两个人不知道做了多少次，浴缸里的水早就凉了，迷迷糊糊中感觉自己被人抱了起来，他大概已经恢复到了真正的年龄，长腿长手垂在半空里，不怎么舒服。

即将失去意识的时候，他听到爆豪的声音，好像隔了很远，又好像近在咫尺，让他分辨不出究竟是幻觉还是现实。

“这下，你就算是被我从小操到大了。”

—END—

感谢阅读

也感谢各位有着奇奇怪怪个性的敌人为职英们doi所做出的贡献

本来是想在胜出日零点发新文的，但是没写完，就把旧文拖出来修了一下混更，希望能在胜出日结束之前把新文写完

总之，大家胜出日快乐w


End file.
